How to Play
Character Creation Before you actually get to play, you need to create a new operative to play missions. First, you must choose a gender for your operative, which determines what type of clothes and hair styles you can choose from; however, you can choose from a wider variety of clothes from the ROBLOX catalog by creating a new outfit in the lobby. Next, choose what type of customization you want on your operative (such as hairstyle, shades, and skin color; in the lobby, you'll be able to change your hairstyle, shades, and clothes, but gender and skin color are permanent. You must now choose a class. There are four classes to choose from: the Thief, which can use lock picks and use deception against foes. Then there's the Mercenary, which gains 40% more health and stamina, and an extra weapon mastery perk (perks can be found in the skill tree). After that, there's the Engineer, which can use C4 and has a 40% decrease in armor movement penalty. Finally, there's the Hacker, which can use keycard scramblers and (as the name implies) hack various systems. All classes are viable, but if you're creating your first character, being a Mercenary isn't recommended. After choosing your class, you may choose a codename out of the list of 1,000+ codenames to call your operative. Basic Controls Entry Point is only compatible with two controllers: Keyboard & Mouse and XBOX or computer-compatible Controller. Keyboard & Mouse Controls * Move mouse to move camera * WASD or arrow keys to move * Space to jump * Shift to run * Q & E to lean * C to change crouching stances, Ctrl to prone, X to stand back up * Mouse Button 1 to fire * Mouse Button 2 or T to ADS (Aim Down Sights) * 1 & 2 or Middle Mouse Button to switch weapons * 3, 4, & 5 to use deployables (medkits, grenades, ect.) * F to interact with objects * G to disable cameras (with Interference perk) and take disguises * V for melee (hold V to switch between gun bash and knife) Controller Controls * Move the right stick to move the camera. * Move the left stick to move. * Y to jump. * Push down on the Left stick & move to run. * L & R to lean. * D-Pad up and down to go through crouching stances. * Left Trigger to fire. * Right Trigger to ADS (Aim Down Sights.) * Tap X to take out/holster, Hold X to switch. * Hold D-Pad Up, D-Pad Down, and D-Pad Right to use deployables. * A to interact with objects. * B to disable cameras, take disguises, and interrogate. * Push down on the right stick to melee (Hold to switch between bash and knife.) Gameplay Methods Stealth When doing a mission stealthily, you want to avoid raising the alarm. Firing off a gun without a suppressor, holding guns in public, having suspicious bags, and disabling cameras are all suspicious activity. Some degree of suspicious activity is inevitable, but make sure you're not caught in the act. See the detection page to learn how NPCs react to suspicion. Make sure to keep any items you have on you hidden from civilians or guards. In the bottom left corner of your screen, you could see what type of interactions are suspicious or not; this is called the player status and is based on what you're doing and where you're standing. To get a disguise, you must knock out your victims using V instead of killing them; dead NPCs will have their disguise ruined (note that civilians cannot grant you disguises). Holding G on the victim's body will let you take their disguise. Holding F will bag the victim to help with hiding the body. You can hide the bag in dumpsters, chests, or cabinets to permanently dispose of the evidence; sometimes corners work as well, but they will not permanently dispose of the bag. If a guard does manage to catch you doing a suspicious activity such as bagging a body, he will start to pick up his radio to raise the alarm. Eliminating him will force you to finish the call on his radio to prevent an alarm being raised. You may only answer a maximum of one radio per mission before your cover is blown; however, with the Deception perk, you may answer two radios before an alarm is raised. Loud An universal guide for loud can be found here Money, XP, and Perks Money can be used to buy you more weapons, armor, and equipment, only being earned from completing missions. XP can be earned from both completing missions and winning in PVP game modes. Every time you level up, you get one perk point which can be used to buy one perk from the skill tree. The more perks you have, the more bonuses your characters gets, such as being able to use certain equipment, faster interaction times, and lesser penalties when using some weapons and armor.